The Gift
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: What if Teyla's baby was John's and it is five years later and john and teyla are living a life together in atlantis then one day there kid discover's something because of an enemy turning up.
1. Hello

Stargate Atlantis

John walked down the corridor of Atlantis trying to concentrate on the briefing from this morning. When he walked by Rodney's lab he could hear a little girls giggling and a very angry scientist.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT TOUCHING THINGS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!" Rodney scolded.

"I'm sorry Uncle Rodney." Zoey said while crying. John walked in at that moment and looked at Rodney.

"What's going on in here?" John said sternly. As soon as Zoey saw John she ran over to him and jumped up in his arms. She was still crying, but into his shoulder now.

"Well…I um…she…err." Rodney said as he walked away.

"Hey what did you do Rodney?" John said trying to calm Zoey down.

"I didn't do nothing she pressed a button that could've killed her luckily I had the power source shut off at the moment." Rodney answered.

"Zoey what did I say about pushing any buttons unless I tell you to. And Rodney you don't need to be so harsh she is only five." John said

"Sorry I'm going to go back to work now." Rodney said as he walked off again. John looked down at the small face with red eye's 'caused by her crying.' Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing genes and a t-shirt. She used the back of her hand to wipe away some tears and looked back at John.

"I'm tired daddy." She says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Ok honey lets go put you to bad." He says and kisses the top of here head. He goes out the door and starts in the same direction he was going in. He makes it half way there when he gets a call over radio to go to the control room. He looks at Zoey she has fallen asleep on his shoulder so he heads to the control room.

"What's going on?" John say's in a hushed tone looking at Chuck the technicians guy.

"There's a ship approaching Atlantis its not Wraith or Replicators in fact it's a new design we have never encountered before." Chuck answered.

"Ok cloak the city when it gets close just in case." John said.

"Alright. How is she?" Chuck asked nodding his head towards Zoey.

"She's tired." John answered then headed out of the control room to go back to his quarters. He made it there and laid Zoey down on her bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and bent over and kissed her forehead. Just then the door opened. John turned around quickly and calmed once he saw Teyla. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into his eye's.

"Hello." John said smirking a mischievous smirk.

"Hello how is she?" Teyla asked looking at Zoey.

"She's really tired after crying today." John said.

"Why was she crying?" Teyla asked really concerned.

"Rodney yelled at her for pushing a button she wasn't supposed to. Don't worry I took care of it." John said bending down and giving Teyla a kiss and then pulled away.

"Are you sure." Teyla said.

"Positive." John answered he watched as Teyla headed over to there bed. She climbed in and he climbed in right behind her.

A little while later John woke up and realized he had fallen asleep he looked down and saw Teyla's head and smiled. Then he hears his radio go off so he grabs for it on his night stand and puts it in his ear.

"This is Sheppard." John said into his radio.

"Sheppard this is colonel carter the ship has just dropped out of hyperspace." Sam said.

"Thank you Colonel I'll be right up." John said. Teyla is now up and looks at John.

"What was that about?" She asks him.

"Oh the ship we spotted earlier just dropped out of hyperspace you stay here with Zoey I'll be back." He said as he jumped up and headed out the door. He walked into the control room.

"Hey what's the news?" John said as he entered the control room.

"The ship is just scanning the planet right now I don't think it has discovered us yet." Chuck said doing something on his computer.

"Alright…" John started but was cut off.

"There sending an audio transmission." Chuck said looking at his computer.

"Alight turn it on so we can hear it but they cant hear us." Sam said standing right behind Chuck and beside John.

Radio Transmission: "This is the Toro and I am ship commander Alice we know you are hear we had a invisible ship watch you before we came hear we need a place to land to fix our ship due to a battle with the Wraith. We would appreciate it if you would uncloak your city." Alice said.

"I don't know should we." John asked Sam.

"Well we'll play it slow for right now. Chuck uncloak the city and connect the channel so I can talk to them." Sam said.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter leader of this outpost. You can land on witch ever prier you please." Sam said into radio

RT: "Thank you Colonel Samantha Carter." Alice said.

"Alright Colonel call me if you need anything I'm going to take the rest of the day that I'm supposed to have off what I have left of it and go back to my quarters." John said as he left out the door.

"Alright but leave your radio on." Sam said to John's back.

"Alright." John said raising his hand to wave her off but Sam just smiled at that.

John walked back to his quarters and opened the door and walked in he looked around it was empty 'ware were they' he thought. John reached the middle of the room when he heard tiny foot steps he turned around just in time to catch Zoey jumping up at him.

"Hi daddy!" Zoey said hugging John.

"Hi were is your mom?"

"Bathroom." Zoey answered.

"Alright go play in your room for a bit ok." John said putting Zoey down and she ran off into her room. John walked into the bathroom and saw Teyla just get out of the shower.

"Hey beautiful." John said wrapping Teyla in the towel from behind. She leaned against him in response.

"Hi handsome." She answered smiling.

"Umm I like the sound of that." John said kissing her neck.

"Really then how about this." Teyla said turning around and grabbing the collar of John's short sleeved black uniform, and kissing him on the lips in a deep kiss. John responded right away and kissed her back.

"Wow you still blow my mind." John said holding her close.

"That's good." Teyla said heading for her cloths and getting dressed. "I have to go to the gym to make up for the sparing I missed yesterday your gonna have to watch Zoey." Teyla said.

"Alright love you." John said while he bent down gave her another kiss then went out the door. A little while latter Teyla left for the gym and John was sitting on the couch with his lap top on his lap.

"Daddy." A little girls voice came from in front of him.

"Hey honey what's up?" John asked as he set the lap top of to side. She crawled up into his lap and sat down.

"I'm hungry daddy." She said sitting on his lap.

"Well then were just going to have to do something about that now aren't we." He said standing up and picking her up, putting her on his hip in the process. "Want to go to the mess hall?" John asked.

"Yes please." Zoey said with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Alright let's go." John said as he left for the door and then went into the hallway. He walked to the mess and made it to the stands were the food was. Getting the food was another story Zoey kept changing her mind and couldn't decide what she wanted. Then she finally decided on some blue jell-o and mashed potatoes and gravy with macaroni and cheese.

"You figure it out?" John asked looking at her and smirking.

"Yes I did it all by myself." She said smiling looking up at her father.

"Ok come let's go sit down." John said he grabbed his try and waited for her to follow. She picked up her try and tried to walk forward then stopped and tried to hold her try tighter and it started to shake because she couldn't get her small hands around it. "Maybe I should carry that for you?" He said grabbing the try with his free hand and his try in the other. They sat down at a table that was closer to the deck then the others.

"Daddy how do they make jell-o, and the color look so pretty?" Zoey asked him looking at him with food all over her mouth. John looked at her and then laughed. Then he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Well, they mix water and this powder together and then stick it in the fridge then they wait and it freezes together. To make the color they have different color's of powders." John said while at the same time whipping her mouth with his paper towel. "Now does that answer your question?" John said while tickling her. She giggled then answered.

"Ya thank you." She said. And cuddled close to her father and waited for him to finish eating. John held his arm around her and with his other arm he finished his food. He looked up and saw Sam walk in with a woman he has never seen before. 'Must be the commander of the Toro.' He thought. He got up with Zoey still in his arms and headed towards them.

"Colonel Carter." John said and then looked at the other woman. "And Alice I presume he said holding out his free hand for her to shake. She shook it then looked at Carter.

"Oh yes Colonel Sheppard this is Commander Alice, Alice This is Colonel Sheppard and his daughter I see." Sam introduced now realizing Zoey in John's arms.

"Hi you have a very beautiful daughter." Alice said and then added. "You are both the same rank?" Alice finished.

"No I'm a Lt. Colonel and Carter here is a full birded Colonel." John explained.

"So who has higher ranking?" Alice asked.

"Oh I do." Sam said smiling at John.

"Ya but she deals with the entire base I deal with the military part." John said.

"So if there was a battle you would be the one to lead your men into it?" Alice asked John.

"Well ya I guess." John said.

"What's her name?" Alice asked.

Before John had a chance to answer Zoey turned around and faced the Commander. "My name is Zoey Charrin Sheppard nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for her to shake while her other arm is still wrapped around her fathers neck. John smiles and Alice takes her hand to shake.

"It is very nice to meet you Zoey Charrin Sheppard I am Commander Alice of the ship Toro." She said and then smiled. "Hey did you want to see my ship?" She asked her.

"That would be awesome!" Zoey said excitedly and added. "Daddy can I please, please!"

"Well I don't know…" He was cut off by Carter's glare. 'apparently Carter want's an alliance so better play nice.' He thought. "Ya sure why not but stay by me at all times so you wont get lost, no wondering off, and don't push any buttons unless I tell you it is ok." John said looking at Zoey strait in her eye's. 'Man she has my blue eye's.' He thought.

Later John found himself following Alice while hanging on to Zoey's hand. He looked down at Zoey. 'She had an amazed face. She looked as if she has never seen anything like the ship her whole life. The truth was she hasn't, her whole life has been on Atlantis and the balconies was the closest she's got to outside.

"This is the training room were we train and practice fighting." Alice said.

"Cool we have training room's on Lantis to." Zoey said looking at the room.

"It's Atlantis not Lantis." John said looking down at her. She has never gotten it right but it didn't bother him that much it just sounded cute.

"Lantis." Zoey said and looked up at her father smiling. John just smiled back.

"Ok Lantis it is." He said laughing a little.

"This way please." Alice said waving her hand to a passage way.

What they didn't know was that there was a creature lurking in the darkness he was hidden from everybody. In a little hide out that nobody could see. He was minding his business for the moment trying to think of a plan when he sensed something very filmier. But a little different. He remembered how he got himself into this situation to begin with. His escape dart had been hit he was going to crash into the enemy ship so instead of dieing along with it he beamed himself aboard right before it hit. Ever since then he has been avoiding everyone trying to figure a way to get out of there and back to the other wraith. He grimaced at the thought then he sensed that feeling again and he got it. It was his project. Teyla's child he did wish to one day collect his project to do further research as to how well the ancient and wraith gene go together and if he could use it to his advantage. He got up and made his way to a room that everyone has seemed to forget about and thought up a plan. He got it this child of Teyla's must have some of her genes so she is part wraith and so he will use that to his advantage. So he closed his eye's and concentrated.

"Hey daddy what are those for?" Zoey asked as they passed the ejector pods.

"There for emergences, so you can escape the ship if it's going to explode." John said as they kept walking.

"This way please." Alice said as they came upon a fork in the corridor. John followed still hanging on to Zoey's hand. Zoey looked up at her father and stepped over the bar that carelessly thrown down in front of them. "Sorry about the mess this is one of the halls that had been hit by a wraith weapon." Alice said noticing the looks on there faces.

"That's alright our ships don't look completely good after they've been attacked ether." John said helping Zoey over a few pieces of metal.

Zoey thought she heard something and grabbed her fathers arm tightly.

"What is it Zo?" John asked looking down at her.

"I thought I heard something?" Zoey said looking up at her father.

"It sounded like a whisper." Zoey said scared.

"Well I'm sure that there is probably a lot of whispering around her write now." John said smirking at her to make her feel better because he could see the scared look in her eye's. He picked her up so she wouldn't get anymore scared.

Zoey could hear the whisper again except this time it tried to get in her mind. She could feel something cold in the bit of her stomach. She tried to block out the whisper but then it made her head hurt. She tried harder then her head really hurt. She started to squeeze her father harder with her arms.

"Zo what's wrong?" John asked. Zoey then started to cry. She could feel her father rube his hand on her back while his other hand on her head. It was like everything ells was slipping away from her. Except him for the moment.

John felt his heart stop beating when he heard his daughter cry. At first it was just a whimper then she started to scream in between cry's.

"Daddy it hurts it really, really hurts!" Zoey said in between cry's.

"Zoey you have to tell daddy what hurts?" John said in a very worried voice.

"My head it hurts the more I try to block the whisper." She cried out.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked. "Maybe you should take her to the infirmary?" She finished. John was so scared for Zoey he totally forgot about everything ells around him. He then held her closer if that was even possible and ran for the infirmary.

"Dr. Keller this is Colonel Sheppard I'm headed your way with a patient." John said through his radio.

"Who's the patient and the state of the injury?" Keller asked.

"It's Zoey, she said her head really hurts and from the looks of the way she is reacting it looks like it does." John said trying not to make his voice sound to terrified.

"Alright we'll be ready." She said and started to get ready.

"Daddy stop!" Zoey yelled in a cry. John stopped and pulled her back far enough to look at her strait in the eye's. Her face was covered in tears.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked his hand stoking down her hair.

"The movement is making me dizzy and making my head hurt worse." She said putting her hands over her eye's and keeping them there. John lowered his head and put his forehead on hers. John closed his eye's he didn't know what to do this has never happened before. But it did seem oddly familiar. The symptoms anyway and he hopped not because that would mean there was a wraith near. He leaned up against the side of the corridor and then slid down it to sit down. He had Zoey sitting across his lap.

"Daddy help me it hurts really badly!" Zoey cried out.

"I know baby, I know, sh it's ok, it's ok." John said while holding her head to his chest and rubbing her back with his free hand. He still had his eye's closed and his forehead to hers. He started to feel something cold at the bottom of his stomach like something that made him feel sick. Then he started to hear something.

In mind:

'What do you want? Go away your hurting me go away!' He heard Zoey's voice ring out.

'Were are the long range radio transmissions?' A voice asked way to filmier to not know who it is John got really angry and embraced the voices and could hear them louder now.

'Michael leave her alone you ass-hole!' John yelled in anger.

'Dad coming to the rescue I see.' Michael said trying to annoy Sheppard.

'Shut up Michael! How bout this you tell me wear you are and we can have a little heart to heart if you have a heart witch I seriously doubt.' John said while trying to get rid of him john suddenly thought really hard and he was gone. But john could since someone ells in his mind.

'Zoey ya there?' John asked in his mind.

'Ya I'm here daddy." Zoey said in his mind or he could be in her mind. It really doesn't matter.

'It's alright to open your eye's now ok, we will both open them at the same time alright?' John asked.

'Ok.' Zoey answered.

John slowly opened his eye's and looked forward and saw Zoey do the same. Just then did he realize that they were sitting up against the wall and Dr. Keller and her team was right in front of them asking them questions.

"Colonel, Colonel hey you alright." Keller asked.

"Ya." John said getting up with Zoey in his arms except she was now unconscious.


	2. Explanations

John sat in the chair close to Zoey's bed. He was thinking really hard into what happened if any of it was real or was in his imagination caused by a fall while running. He was brought out his thoughts by the infirmary door's sliding open.

"John what happened?" Teyla said as she neared the bad and then she placed her hand on Zoey's forehead.

"I still haven't figured that out yet, but don't worry Dr. Keller said she is ok just asleep." John answered putting his hand over hers. Just then like she knew they were talking about her, Dr. Keller walked in.

"Colonel, Teyla." Keller said as she made her way over to them.

"Keller what do you know?" John said looking at her.

"Well I figured out what that whisper you said she heard is." Keller said then started again. "The wraith DNA she shares with you Teyla gives her the same ability as you." Keller said staring at there reaction.

"Wait doesn't that mean the wraith are close and how come I was able to hear the voice as well?" John asked shocked.

"And if the wraith were close would I not be able to since them?" Teyla added.

"Well, to answer your questions your daughter has both your ancient and your wraith DNA." Keller said indicating to them. "That explains why you were able to hear the whisper you heard it through Zoey. And it doesn't necessarily mean the wraith are near it could have been directed to her I mean she did hear the whisper without concentration. Think about it, Teyla the first time you communicated to the wraith through your gene it took a considerable amount of concentration to do it.

"So a wraith or the wraith wants to communicate to her?" Teyla said. "Why?" She added in a whisper.

"And who?" Keller added.

"Michael." John stated. At hearing that Teyla turned to look at him with a horrified look Keller also look at him with a questioning look.

"Really?" Keller said then added. "Why do you think?"

"Well Michael did…" He said not wanting to get into that part and hoped they understand why he didn't finish his sentence. "It only makes since that he would want to know how his little plot turned out." John said trying not to sound to emotional at that part. "He did say he would come and check in." John finished. He looked up and saw that they understood.

"Colonel Sheppard please report to the briefing room for a debrief on what happened this afternoon." A voice said over radio. Keller also started to head for the door John assumed she got the same message. Teyla stayed behind with Zoey.

Teyla looked down at her daughter all of a sudden feeling very helpless to do anything.

"Daddy…mommy?' Zoey said as she started to wake up.

"Hey honey mommy's here it's alright." Teyla said stroking her hand over Zoey's forehead.

"Ware's daddy?" Zoey asked concerned.

"He went to a meeting honey, he'll be right back." Teyla said. Feeling better Zoey fell back asleep.


	3. Mind Blocking

John walked into the briefing room seeing Rodney sitting on one side of Sam while Ronon sat on the other, Keller went and sat by Ronon. John walked over and grabbed a seat by Rodney.

"So Colonel what exactly happened?" Sam asked looking at him in concern.

"I'm still not exactly sure?" John said looking at Keller for help.

"Well from what I can tell Zoey seems to be fine now." Keller said then added. "although I would like to keep her in the infirmary longer, and were going to have to put a security detail in there." Keller finished.

"What why?" Rodney asked.

"Well if the wraith can get into her mind without her being able to stop it then…well you were there when this happened to Teyla and if there able to get into her mind they could also get her to do something like start the self destruct on the city." Keller finished flashing an apologetic look in John's direction.

"I agree." Sam added.

On the Toro in the abandoned room Michael was in a corner holding his head. '_how is it possible. That mind, Sheppard's mind was strong enough to kick me out and give me a nasty headache.' _Michael thought. He knew Sheppard had the ancient gene but he never connected with his mind before. Ever since his transformations he has practically taught himself how to block out certain minds to make himself unnoticed by other enemy wraith especially now that he had some human in him the queens could pick him out. So he blocked himself out of the queens reach which came in handy quit often. But now he was using his blocking towards a different reason. To not be compromised by the only person in Atlantis that could compromise him if he let his mind slip. He almost did slip when John had kicked him out of his mind or her mind he wasn't sure?

Michael got up and headed for the door. He had to get out of this room and to somewhere ells before he was discovered by clean up crew.

Zoey woke up again and looked around this time her mom wasn't there her dad was.

"Daddy." Zoey said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey sleepyhead." John said tickling her a little. She giggled the started to crawl out of the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't like infirnary bed's" She said crawling into his lap. He laughed a little at the way she said infirmary but that was expected of a five year old. Not mind games, war and being under house arrest because of her genes. He was mad but he didn't show it. Not yet he would wait till later.

Teyla walked into Colonel Carters office and knocked on the door. " Teyla come in." Sam said waving her in. "What did you need." She added.

"Just came in to tell you something I am sure it is nothing but I cannot be sure." She said then paused then continued. "I am sure I felt a wraith presence around the same time the incident happened, but it was only a second then it was gone. Like I said I cannot be sure it could have just been a memory or something getting to me but just to be safe I thought I should tell you."

"Thank you Teyla I will have chuck scan the city including the ship for any wraith again just incase it was hibernating last time and I'll tell the security detail to be extra careful and keep there eye's and ears open." Sam said already radioing the detail and chuck. She then looked at Teyla. "Did you want to grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

"Sure after I check on Zoey." Teyla said and they walked out of the room together.


	4. I Walk The Line

Teyla walked into the infirmary but stopped at the sound of voices. She leaned around the corner and saw that John had there daughter in his lap and was sitting close to the window. They were pointing at stars.

"And you see that one right there that's the brightest one out there and you know what I call it?" John asked.

"What?"

"I call it you and your mother's star because whenever I am having a bad day I look out the window and at that star and it makes me feel better." John said hugging Zoey close like she was going to slip away.

"Daddy can we go back to our room now?"

"No not yet honey." John said. John had his hands folded across her belly and she was playing with his fingers.

"Daddy why did my head hurt today?"

"Because a very bad guy was trying to get you but daddy kicked his but." John answered smoothing down her hair and placing a kiss on her head.

"Daddy can you sing Johnny Cash please, please." Zoey pleaded. Teyla smiled at her daughters insistence then she heard John start to sing.

"Because your mine, I walk the line." John finished. Teyla then decided to come in all the way. She walked up beside John and stared out the window as well. John didn't jump he noticed she was there a while ago.

"Don't you think it's time for bed, bug." Teyla said bug was a nickname that John had started to call Zoey and it caught on and now most everyone would call her by it every once in awhile just to annoy her.

"Yup I think it is." John added. He then proceeded to lift her up and fly her around the room like an airplane the whole while she was giggling Teyla laughed a bit too. Then he plopped her down on the bed.

"Hope you all had a safe flight now please exit the plane." John said while tucking her in. Teyla came over to stand next to John. "Goodnight sweetie." John added as he smoothed down her hair and proceeded to kiss her on the forehead. He was just about to get up when Zoey spoke.

"I'm scared daddy."

"Of what honey?" John asked.

"Of the voice what if it comes back during the night?"

"Then I'll just have to kick his but for a second time now wont I." John said reassuringly. Zoey smiled and John kissed her forehead again. Then he moved out of the way for Teyla.

Teyla knelled down to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight angle." She said.

"Goodnight mommy goodnight daddy." Zoey said and turned on her side to go to sleep before John and Teyla went into the hallway just outside the infirmary to talk they heard her whisper "becuase your mine, I walk the line."

**Yes finally got another chapter up for this story sorry for the long wait. :)**


End file.
